Helpless
by aussiefan24
Summary: Sydney. Sark. If ya wanna know more just read it.


Title: Helpless  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the characters of Alias.  
  
Rating: PG-13 [mild language]  
  
Summery: Sydney is driving along at night when she finds Sark on the side of the road. [one-parter]  
  
Author's note: Please read and review. This will only be a one part story. As for my other story "I just want you to know who I am," I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing that b/c of a combined case of writer's block and just plain boredom with it. But expect a new series from me sometime in the future. But until then, enjoy this little story that I dreamt up one night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am going to give you one more chance to answer, Mr. Sark, and it better be the truth." Arvin Sloan threatened as he injected some other type of chemical into Sark's already poison-filled body. "Now," he continued, " I have just injected a truth serum into your body Mr. Sark. If I get the answer that I want from you, I will give you the vaccine to the poisons that should now be taking their toll on your body."  
  
Sark winced in pain from the sharp pains admitting from his lower abdomen. Sloan pushed him back up against the chair, forcing Sark to look him in the eye.  
  
"Last time. Get it right. Are you double-crossing me?"  
  
Sark sat up straight and looked Sloan in the eye. "No. I am not double-crossing you."  
  
Sloan stood up and smiled. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button so that he could talk to his assistant.  
  
"You can send them in now."  
  
Sark watched as three rather large men walked into Sloan's office. He looked at Sloan quizzically.  
  
"I do believe you, Sark. But while you may not be betraying me now, that is no guarantee that you will not decide to do so in the future. So, instead of showing you the torture that you would have to endure if you ever double-crossed me, your fellow co-workers here are going to take you outside and teach you a lesson the old-fashioned way."  
  
Sark's eyes darted from the men back to Sloan. "Teach me a lesson? But I haven't done anything."  
  
"Insurance, Mr. Sark. I believe that after tonight you will never even consider betraying SD-6." He smirked at Sark and then turned to walk out of his office. On his way out he tossed some rope and what appeared to be a small knife to one of the men. "Have fun."  
  
The men untied Sark from the chair that he was sitting in and tied his hands behind his back before leading him downstairs and into a car. They rode in silence. Sark knew better than to say anything at this point. For the first real time in his life, he was terrified. There was no amount of money or sweet talk that could get him out of this one.  
  
When the car stopped the men got out and pulled Sark into a dark ally. And so it began. He forced to stand there while the men hit and punched him, and every time that he would fall down, they would stand him up and hit him even harder. Then, they slammed his body down into the pavement and began to kick him. Finally, the stopped. One of the men pulled Sark up and threw him into the wall. Then he pulled out the knife stabbed him in the stomach. He then threw him on the ground, and they left, leaving Sark their, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney was driving home from her meeting with Kendel when she noticed what looked like a person laying on the side of the road. As she drove closer she realized that she was right. She got out and ran over to help, and was shocked to see that the person laying there was Sark.  
  
"Oh my god. Sark? Sark, can you hear me?" Sydney asked, rolling him over. She could tell that he had been badly beaten. She pulled a pocket knife out of her purse and cut the ropes off his hands. She also noticed that he had a pretty bad knife wound to the stomach. "Sark, what happened?" She asked. Sark slowly began to regain consciousness, but he could barely speak do to all the pain. Sydney knew that she had to get him some help or he was going to die. And while part of her didn't particularly care if that happened, another part of her knew that she could not live with herself if she let that happen. "Sark, can you walk?"  
  
He winced in pain as he tried to sit up. "Yeah, yeah I think so."  
  
Sydney helped Sark to his feet and helped him to walk over to her car. After getting him inside, she got in and started to drive, her mind reeling.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked weakly.  
  
"My house."  
  
"No." He said, his voice clearly strained.  
  
"Don't worry. No one will be there. Both my roommates are out of town visiting family for the holidays."  
  
Sark didn't say anything else, and the two rode in silence the rest of the way to Sydney's house.  
  
After getting him inside, Sydney laid him on her couch and went to get her emergency medical supplies. While getting some hot water and some towels she asked him again. "Sark, what the hell happened?"  
  
Sark winced as he tried to maneuver himself on the couch. "Your beloved boss wanted me to be perfectly clear that I knew where I stood. So he had his goons beat the shit out of me while my hands were tied behind my back."  
  
Sydney couldn't say that she was surprised. She had noticed that Sloan seemed a little suspicious of Sark.  
  
Sydney went over and sat down on the coffee table next to Sark. "The first thing that I need to do is dress that knife wound. There's not too much blood which means there's probably no organ damage. A bandage will probably do until you can get to a doctor that you trust to look at it."  
  
Sydney began to unbutton Sark's shirt and felt him tense up a little. She finally got the shirt open so that she could see the wound. Not to mention Sark's incredibly well-sculpted chest. Focus Sydney. As Sydney began cleaning the wound out, Sark looked at her curiously. She noticed.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Why was she doing this? Why was she sitting here, playing nurse to the enemy. Maybe it was because as of recently, she hadn't come to think of Sark as the enemy. Or as a monster or a killer. She had come to think of him as..well, as Sark. This complicated man who she felt deep down inside had a reason, a purpose for what he was doing.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Maybe, I'm crazy. Maybe I just don't like leaving people on the side of the road to die. Or maybe I just like doing this."  
  
Sark winced in pain as Sydney poured proxide into his wound to help clean it. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know, I think that you're enjoying this too much."  
  
"Sorry." Sydney stopped laughing and finished putting the bandage over Sark's wound. He managed to sit up and Sydney sat down on the couch beside him. She then took the warm cloth and began to clean the small cuts on his face. The two remained very quiet before Sark finally spoke.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Sydney was caught off guard. She stopped what she was doing and looked Sark in the eyes. She noticed that his eyes were different tonight. They weren't cold and icy, but more soft. She saw something in them that she didn't recognize.  
  
"Uh.no, not in a while." She said, returning to what she was doing but still looking Sark in the eyes. Suddenly she stopped. There was once again a change in Sark's eyes. They were stormy. Filled with passion. The moved from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. Sydney leaned down and the two of them shared a brief, but passionate kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw Sark smiling lovingly at her.  
  
"Perhaps I should get the hell beat out of me more often."  
  
Sydney smiled before snapping back to reality. The smile quickly disappeared from her face.  
  
"Uh.you should go." She said, standing up. "The bandage will need to be changed in a couple hours, and you should see a doctor as soon as you can."  
  
Sark struggled to his feet and headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned to face her once more.  
  
"Sydney," he said, causing her to turn around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sark thought for a moment about whether or not he should sat what he really wanted to or not.  
  
"I just wanted to say....thank you."  
  
She smiled at him and he left, leaving a very confused, but surprisingly happy Sydney behind.  
  
The end. 


End file.
